marvel_universes_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell Dillon (Earth-616)
Maxwell "Max" Dillon, also known as Electro, is a human mutate. Origin Max Dillon was born in Endicott, New York, to Jonathan and Anita Dillon. As a child, Max often moved from one town to the next due to his father's difficulty in holding down a job. One day, Jonathan abandoned his family and ran off with another woman, leaving Anita and Max to fend for themselves, resulting in Anita becoming overly protective of her son. After Max graduated high school, he announced his plans to attend college for electrical engineering. Not wanting her son to become a failure like his father, Anita lied and claimed that Max had been rejected from college. Instead, she suggested that he find work at the local electric company. One day, while helping one of his coworkers, Max and his colleague were both struck by lightning. While Max's coworker was killed, Max himself gained superhuman powers. The unusually configured magnetic field generated by a wound spool of cable and live, high-tension wires induced a body-wide mutagenic change to Max's nervous system. Affilitation *New U Technologies (formerly) *Partner of Black Cat (formerly) *Black Cat's Gang (formerly) *Emissaries of Evil (formerly) *Frightful Four (formerly) *Sinister Six (formerly) *Sinister Twelve (formerly) *Superior Six (formerly) *Defenders (formerly) *Legion Accursed (formerly) *Exterminators (formerly) Powers and Abilities Powers Electricity Manipulation: Electro possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. He is powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. His body can generate electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute up to his maximum storage capacity of 10,000,000 volts. At that point, Electro's body automatically stops producing electricity. As he expends his stored electricity, his body will automatically begin to recharge his stores. Electro is able to mentally control the amount of electricity he discharges, anywhere from a single volt to his full 10,000,000 volt charge at once. At 10 to 30 feet, his maximum charge is more than enough to kill an adult man. Electro can also use his body as a transformer, touching an outside power source (such as a generator) and channel it through his body for use. The amount of electricity he can transform above his body's maximum storage capacity is unknown. The simplest manifestation of his ability to generate electricity is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through the air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, the total voltage of which can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it can be influenced by conducting substances or electrical fields. If Electro's target is not grounded, his electrostatic bolts have little effect. The maximum range for these bolts is about 100 feet. *'Flight:' Electro can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high tension electrical lines. He generates electrical fields around his legs which develop an intense, opposing Relatives